cher dieu
by ClmC4
Summary: Oscar a 18 ans aujourd'hui selon le temps de Mamie Rose. Il parle avec Mamie Rose et elle lui raconte une nouvelle histoire de sa vie passée. et si cette fois c'était vrai? à vous de décider. (K pour thème difficile)


Cher Dieu,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 18 ans, ça fait bizarre de se sentir grand. Je me sens plus libre. Mamie-Rose m'a dit que c'était normal, car je suis majeur et que maintenant, c'est à moi de faire mes choix. J'étais content.  
\- Tu sais Mamie-Rose je ne suis pas beaucoup allé à l'école je ne sais pas si plus tard, je trouverai un métier.  
\- Moi non plus mon grand Oscar, je ne suis pas beaucoup allée à l'école, mais les années où j'y suis allée étaient un peu comme si la catcheuse Téton Royal se transformait en ta jolie Peggy Blue.  
Ça m'a fait plaisir quand Mamie-Rose a dit « grand Oscar ». Avant elle m'appelait mon petit Oscar.  
-Elles étaient si spéciales ces années ?  
-Oh oui ! J'habitais aux Etats-Unis à Los Angeles.  
Mamie-Rose, je savais qu'elle avait des secrets. Mais pas autant !  
Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me raconte n'importe quoi, mais là, je la crois. C'est important de croire les gens qu'on aime.  
-C'était une ville où il y avait beaucoup de violence entre des clans : les hispaniques, les Africains, les Chinois... Moi, j'étais dans le clan des hispaniques. C'est à cette époque qu'ils ont ouvert un programme « d'intégration » et que j'ai été obligée d'aller à l'école.  
Je me suis demandé ce que cela devait être d'être désintégré comme Mamie-Rose quand elle était jeune et qu'elle se battait.  
Là, j'ai compris comment Mamie-Rose s'était formée au catch.  
-Et ces années, j'ai découvert ma prof d'Anglais au début personne ne l'aimait, car nous à l'époque, on détestait les autres clans et encore plus les personnes de peau blanche mais petit à petit, elle est devenue comme une deuxième maman une personne que tu aimes et que tu aimeras. Erin Gruwell, c'est son nom.  
Et là Mamie-Rose partit dans une longue explication sur tout ce que cette madame Grumeau lui avait appris : à ne pas se détester entre clans, à ne pas critiquer les personnes à cause de leur physique ou de leur couleur de peau et qu'il y avait aussi d'autres personnes qui avaient des vies dure comme eux. C'était comme si madame Grumeau était la Mamie-Rose de Mamie-Rose. Et ces années, j'ai découvert ma prof d'Anglais au début personne ne l'aimait, car nous à l'époque, on détestait les autres clans et encore plus les personnes de peau blanche mais petit à petit, elle est devenue comme une deuxième maman une personne que tu aimes et que tu aimeras. Moi ça me faisait tout drôle ce qu'elle disait.  
-Le souvenir le plus cher pour moi s'est d'avoir écrit notre histoire de cette période dans un cahier qu'elle nous a offert.  
Là, j'ai vu comme le visage de Madame Rose changer. C'est la première fois que je vois Mamie rose dans cet état, je crois même qu'une larme a dégringolé sur son visage de catcheuse.  
-Elle nous a appris à nous comprendre, à retrouver nos points communs. On était tous si bouleversés par l'histoire des Juifs pendant la guerre. On a rencontré la dame qui avait accueilli Anne Frank et sa famille et l'avait protégé des nazis, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Miep Gies.  
C'est fou comme j'apprends grâce à Mamie Rose, elle a vraiment des histoires extraordinaires. Il y a eu un silence, Mamie Rose me regardait puis commença a chercher dans son sac, elle en sortit un petit cahier noir. Je pense qu'il devait être vieux, car il était vraiment abîmé. Elle me le tendit et dit :  
\- C'est à toi, j'ai écrit mon histoire et maintenant, c'est à toi d'écrire la tienne. Cette dame, qui a gardé Anne Frank, nous a dit que nous étions des héros, des héros du quotidien et toi Oscar, tu es mon héros.  
-Mais non Mamie Rose, c'est vous le héros, l'héroïne, moi, je n'ai rien accompli.  
Si mon grand Oscar, tu as des choses que personne d'autre n'a accompli ?  
Comme quoi ?  
-Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est à toi de le trouver.  
-Mais comment, où je peux le trouver Mamie-Rose ?  
-C'est caché au fond de ton cœur, tu le trouveras un jour, peut-être en écrivant.  
-D'accord, je le chercherai alors.

Un héros, j'en ai plusieurs maintenant grâce à Mamie-Rose. En plus d'elle et de Peggy Blue, j'ai maintenant aussi cette Madame Grumeau dont je ne sais jamais le nom, et puis Anne Frank et cette autre vieille dame si gentille dont a parlé Mamie-Rose.

À demain, bisous  
Oscar.

P.-S. toi aussi, tu es mon héros. Et toi t'en as un ?


End file.
